I've Got a Secret
by IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld
Summary: Garcia discovers that her boss is a huge gossip. This is not a Garcia/Hotch romance. One-shot. Written for Jekkah Hints of JJ/Hotch and Morgan/Garcia


_Author's Note: So, my sister (**Jekkah**) issued a challenge on Facebook for someone (or several someones) to write a story based on this:_

"_**There was a lot of things that Garcia didn't know about her boss. She didn't know his favorite color. She didn't know what he did to unwind on a Friday after a long week. She didn't know why he tended to be attracted d to blondes. But she did one thing that was pretty sure that no one else knew: Aaron Hotchner was the biggest gossip in the BAU; possibly the entire FBI."**_

_This is my version. Hope you enjoy!_

**I've Got A Secret**

Penelope Garcia sat at her computer desk. It had been a long week and her team would be home anytime now. She began shutting her computers down trying to decide where her and Henry were going to have dinner. She was really excited to be going out with her Peanut. And giving JJ a little time with her sweetie.

Garcia answered her ringing phone, "Good evening boss man, how can I help you?"

"Garcia, I need to talk to you as soon as I get back." Her stoic boss informed her.

"Of course Sir." Garcia responded and then hung up.

She finished closing everything down and went to the elevator to meet the team. As she stood in the hall way the doors opened revealing her team. JJ walked out and wrapped her arm around Garcia's shoulder and started walking them both to her cubicle.

"Everything ready for tonight?" JJ quietly questioned her best friend.

"Free and clear." Garcia smiled back. "Right after I talk to Hotch I am going to Will's apartment, grabbing Peanut, and hanging out for a few hours."

JJ raised am eyebrow, "What do you and Hotch need to discuss?"

Garcia shrugged, "Going to his office to find out."

Garcia knocked on Hotch's open door, "Hey boss man what can I do for you?"

"Can you have a seat and shut the door behind you." Hotch finished asked as her finished up some paper work. "Now I know we both don't have a lot of time, but this is really important."

Garcia smiled, "Yes, sir?"

"So on the way back, in the car it was just JJ and me, and Will called. Which was really uncomfortable since we were talking about our date tonight. Guess who Will is seeing tonight?"

Garcia smiled and rolled her eyes. Aaron Hotchner had become Garcia's gossip buddy much to her surprise. When working late one night she stumbled upon Hotch on her search for fresh coffee. He smiled at her and poured her a cup. She smiled back and replied her thanks.

"_So Hotch why are you here so late?" Garcia pondered._

_Hotch leaned on the counter, taking a sip of coffee. "Jessica took Jack for the night and I have some paper work to catch up on. What are you doing here so late?"_

"_Running a new program on my computer and making sure it runs smoothly." Garcia answered has she took a seat in the small break area. She had been here for hours and was tired. She needed time talking to another human being. _

"_Garcia how long have you been near the bullpen?" Hotch asked._

"_Not every long. Why, Sir?" Garcia looked at her boss questioningly. _

"_Did you hear Anderson?" Hotch asked as her took the seat across from her._

"_No, Sir." That wasn't quite true, she had heard him on the phone with someone although she didn't know who it was. _

"_I'm pretty sure he was talking to Jennings in accounting. I think they have a little something on the side." Hotch whispered._

And there in the break room of the BAU a gossip queen was born. Since then every time Hotch heard a rumor about anything he would call Garcia to his office or go to hers in search of information. At first he would ask her of the things she knew, but now he came to her with the latest rumors. He always found out the best of the gossip.

Hotch was the go to person for Garcia when she wanted to know about who Prentiss was dating in London.

"_Garcia!" Hotch yelled as he pushed the door to her office closed. He stood at the door trying to catch his breath._

"_Hotch, everything OK?" Garcia stared at wide eyed with concern painted across he face. _

_Hotch caught his breath and slide into a seat, "Did you hear about Prentiss?"_

_Garcia took a deep breath slightly concerned about her friend but also knowing Hotch's tone she was pretty sure he had heard something. "What happened?"_

"_Well I was at JJ's, um, Jack and Henry had a play date." Hotch stuttered. _

"_Sure." Garcia giggled._

_Hotch blushed, "JJ and Prentiss were talking and I over heard her say she was dating Clyde Easter!"_

"_No why!" Garcia screeched. "Since when?"_

"_I'm not sure all the detail, but I figured you could get JJ to tell you more." Hotch looked hopefully at Garcia._

_She shook her eyes and replied, "Sure thing._

Hotch was also the one who showed Garcia what she had been missing for the last few years. She was missing the man who had loved her and just didn't know how to show her. Hotch had watched him trying desperately to show that he was in love with her and yet she wasn't seeing it. The way he talked about her made Hotch smile as he was reminded of when he finally realized his feelings for JJ. Hotch had to tell her just like she had told him.

_Garcia quietly tapped on Hotch's door,"Reid said you needed to see me, Sir?" _

"_Yes, could you please shut the door and have a seat." Hotch responded in a stoic tone._

_Garcia did has she was told and sat down has she began to worry. She hadn't done anything that she could be in trouble for. Yet she didn't like the tone in Hotch's voice._

_Hotch stared at Garcia, the worried look upon her face, and gave her a slight smile. "Penelope I think over the past few months we have become good friends. Do you agree?"_

_Garcia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, Hotch I think we have."_

_Hotch shook his head and walked over to the chair beside her. "Then as your friend I'm telling you if you don't leave my office and go tell Morgan how you feel you will lose your chance."_

_Garcia stared at Hotch. She had never told him how she felt and she knew Morgan could never feel the same about someone like her. Sure she was smart but not pretty enough not enough for Derek Morgan. _

"_Hotch I appreciate that you are trying to help but I don't really think that is such a good idea. Also I..."_

"_Let me cut you off there." Hotch grabbed her hand as he said, "Penelope I spend more time with Morgan then I do my own son. He spends every minute e are away worried about you. When you and Kevin broke up he was torn between being elated you were single and wanting to hurt the man who hurt you. He has wanted to say something to you but he just didn't know if you felt the same way. You need to tell him."_

_Garcia wiped a tear away with her free hand and squeezed Hotch's hand, "Thank you Hotch, but really that is just because we are best friends. Its nothing more."_

_Hotch sighed released her hand. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her to his window. "Morgan has been done for the last hour. Trust me I know. Still he sits and waits and do you know why? Because your still here. Every night I watch him try to come up with the nerve to tell you. But he's afraid that you will turn him down and he will lose you."_

_Garcia opened her month to say something, but Hotch put his hand up stopping her. He turned and faced her putting his hands on both her shoulders._

"_Penelope you told me when you realized that I had feelings for JJ. I fought you at every turn and you keep pushing me. That was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. I love you for helping me, let me help you. Trust me, this is your chance take it."_

_Garcia hugged Hotch and placed a chaste kiss on his check and left to tell her best friend how she felt. _

_She smiled at JJ as she passed JJ, who was on her way to Hotch's office. At the bottom of the stairs she turned and glanced at Hotch. She saw JJ tap her hip onto Hotch's and JJ winked at her. The rest was history._

"Who?" Garcia asked wide eyed, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

Hotch smiled, that smug smile of his, "Anderson."

"No way? Are you sure? I can't believe this. What did JJ say?" Garcia began inquiring. Hotch told Garcia all he knew, excited he had dirt to share with her. He knew she didn't tell anyone that he was the one she heard things from. If she had he would have heard.

There came a knock at the door and JJ opened the door. "Hey Hotch you guys almost ready to go?"

"Sure. That will be all Garcia, thank you." Hotch said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Sir" she replied and then turned and walked out the door stopping to pat JJ lightly on her should.

"Baby girl, what are you smiling about?" Morgan called to Garcia.

Garcia walked up to Morgan, leaned into him whispered, "Me and you later."

She walked away knowing Morgan was watching her leave. She had a very interesting day and now was of to spend some time with Henry. All and all it was a good day and promised to be a good night.


End file.
